Highschool DxD : Void of the King
by RuebE
Summary: After an unforeseen turn of events, he was left for dead and then found himself in the world of Boobs and Biblical Figures. Watch as a seemingly random person is reincarnated, with the appearance of Ouma Shu! Can he find the true reason as to why he was Reincarnated there to begin with? [IsseixHarem]


**DxD : Void of the King**

 **Prologue : First year at Kuou Academy.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Good morning, Okaa-sama." I call out to my mother as I take my seat at the dining table, sitting opposite of my father.

"Good Morning Shu! Is your brother up yet?" My mother's voice comes closer towards me as she brings our breakfast to the table.  
"Hai, Onii-sama is just getting dressed, he should be with us shortly." I look towards my father, who was busy reading the morning paper, digesting all the news he could before he left for work.

"Good Morning, Otou-sama." I greet him with a smile. He sees my smile as he lowers his paper and grins at me, a grin I know all too well.  
"Mornin' Shu, so how much are you looking forward to your first day of High School? Can you not wait to have all those girls fawning over you, following you all the time?"

I laugh at my father's words, truly I found what he said and the way his eyebrows wiggled - as if to emphasise his perverted thinkings - funny. Once I brought my laughter under control, I could tell mirth was dancing around in my eyes.  
"Oh please, Otou-sama, I'm not into that sort of thing, I just want to join the Student Council and enjoy my school life; Onii-sama will be the one who wants girls after him." As I finished speaking, my older brother came down the stairs as my mother put out breakfast for us all.

"Good Morning, Kaa-san, Tou-san." My brother greeted my mother and father causing me to pout.  
"Onii-sama, you meanie, where's my 'Good Morning' ?" My brother grinned at me before placing his hand on my head and rubbed it like I was a cat, I did enjoy the feeling of it.  
"Mornin' Shu! How I could forget to greet my precious little bro?" My brother grinned before taking the seat beside my father whilst my mother sat beside me. We all brought out hands to together and said "Itadakimasu!" before we began to eat and converse.

"Issei, are you looking forward to school today?" My mother asked him as she scooped Rice into her bowl. I extracted rice for myself as I listened to the conversation.  
"Yeah! I'm gonna get a bunch of beautiful girls to be my girlfriends and they'll have HUGE racks!"

As soon as I heard this, I couldn't help but copy my mothers reaction. Despite how much I respect my older brother, his obsession with tits was insane. I'd known about it for years, but he goes on about this every day! My mother and I both face-palmed whilst muttering.  
"Like Father, like Son."  
Whilst I was thinking I wanted to castrate that old guy who had the puppet show about "Oppai" my father began talking to Issei.  
"Issei, I'm so proud of you, as a father, to have inherited my dream when I was younger. I trust that you do remember the Golden Rule?" My father asked in a serious tone, Issei nodded his head frantically before speaking of said rule.  
"Hai, 'Oppai are the key to life'." The two cried manly tears about their beloved breasts whilst myself and mother just smiled at the two of them.

* * *

 **"** **The Guilty Crown formed from the link between people's hearts."**

* * *

The phrase resounded throughout my head. It always did, so I could never forget where I came from, and who I was before. I looked at my older brother with a smile that was too sweet to be kind.

"Onii-sama, if you want to have hope in getting a girlfriend then you would be best to suppress your lecherous desires. Or do I really need to educate you and those two delinquents again?"

Issei paled considerably at that and squeaked out a yes before he began to eat his breakfast. After that I talked with Mother about various things, whilst Issei talked with father. Before long, we had to leave. Our mother was currently fretting over the two of us as we stood outside, ready to leave.

"Now you two be safe, respect your teachers and pay attention in classes, you got that?" My mother asks the both of us with a worried yet stern tone, to which we both nod. Then she kisses us both on the forehead. "Now off you two go, I can't wait to hear all about your first day at High School!" We both smiled at her before we set off towards Kuou Academy.

* * *

Currently, I am seated in the assembly hall listening to the Principal of the school as well as the current Student Council President telling us all what we should aim for, and to also enjoy our time in Kuou Academy. I was seated somewhere near the front, and I wanted to look around so very badly, but that would be disrespectful to my Senpai and the Principal. I reigned in my desire until the end of the assembly. As soon as everyone got up I looked around frantically, trying to find what my gut feeling was telling me to find. I looked around and noticed a head of pink hair that immediately satisfied my gut feeling. I walked towards the head of hair as fast I could, following it outside of the assembly hall. Once I left the hall, I tried to see which direction it went, but I couldn't find it. I was brought out of my thoughts by a strong hand on my shoulder.

Issei was looking at me with a big grin on his face, and I could only smile at his enthusiasm.  
"Yo, Shu, let's going to class. What did they say about having to rearrange them?" I shook my head at my brothers forgetfulness, he was probably busy thinking about breasts again.  
"They said, we're going to be given a number of tests, both academical and physical to determine what classes we're placed in. This is the Top High School in the country after all."  
"Eehh? Seriously? So that means we're going to be in different classes, considering you're such a genius and all Shu." Issei complimented me casually whilst walking towards our class.  
"I'm hardly a genius, Onii-sama. However, just because we're not in the same class, if I even hear one word you harassing the girls in anyway, i'm going to have re-educate you." I reminded Issei just before we got to our class. Issei opened the door and walked in casually with his hands in his pockets.

I quickly scanned the class, looking for that head of pink hair, but was unsuccessful. It would appear we were in different initial classes. _'I hope whoever has that hair is placed in the same class as myself after the tests.'_ Making my way to the front row of seats, I took the one nearest the window. _'So Cliche'_ I thought to myself whilst also hearing what the girl in my class were saying.

"Hey doesn't that guy over there look kinda cute?" "Eh? Cute? He looks handsome!" "I wonder if he has a girlfriend?" I chuckled inwardly hearing all this. I turned towards the girls who were gossiping about me and smiled at them. The next thing that happened was a series of "KYA'S!" I almost shit myself from how loud it was!

Before any more could continue, our sensei came into the class, which quickly shut everyone up.  
"Good Morning class, I hope you're all going to enjoy your time here in Kuou. Some of you will be here with me, whilst others will go on to have other teachers, but know that if you ever need any help, feel free to consult with me." The teacher, who was a woman in her early thirties, smiled at us all.  
"Now, before we begin the tests, I would like you all to introduce yourselves. I know it seems pointless, but you could talk outside of class if you run into one another again. We'll be going in Alphabetical order from Family Names, A-Z..." The teacher began to call out peoples names in the class, and I waited until it was at H.

Briefly I thought about it, one more year. It was only one more year and I would have to submerge myself in darkness, to protect my brother, my family and all those whom I hold dear. My thoughts began to spiral until I heard my brothers voice.

"I'm Hyoudou Issei, I look forward to getting to know you all over the course of our studies." Issei bowed and sat back down. It was a good thing I managed to make Issei somewhat smarter. I'd hate to imagine the shame I'd feel if he introduced himself talking about breasts. The teacher said my name next and I stood up.

"I am Hyoudou Shu, younger brother of Hyoudou Issei, like my brother said, I look forward to getting to know everyone." I bow to the class and take my seat again. Unlike my brother who speaks using "Ore" to describe himself, I speak using "Boku". It's for the fact that I'm shy and that it helps differentiate between my brother if you can't tell the obvious apart. We have almost identical voices after all!

* * *

Once the introductions were done, we were given tests to grade our ability. For someone like me who already graduated from High School once, I got 100% on every single test. The teacher was always shocked when she was marking mine and I couldn't help but feel happy that I did well on them. Once the academical ones were over, we were moved out to the gymnasium, which was able to hold all of the First Years. There were numerous tasks and machines set up to grade our physical ability. I found it stupid, but none the less complied with it. As the teachers were finished explaining what it was we were doing, I quickly regrouped with my brother, who was also with his two friends; Motohama and Matsuda. The two paled seeing me approach them, to which I paid them no mind and spoke to my brother.

"Onii-sama, how did you find the Written tests? Was the studying we did of any use to you?" Issei turned to me with a small smile on his lips.  
"Yeah, it was a big help, but I imagine you did 1000x better, how'd you feel you about them?"  
"Hmm, I feel like I didn't get anything wrong, and by the fact the teacher was surprised every time she was marking mine, I'd say I was correct." I gave a shy smile as I didn't really like boasting about anything I was good at, I learned from that mistake before as I was labelled as big-headed and arrogant. Issei patted my head in a reassuring gesture, of which I was thankful for.  
"Don't worry about it Shu! I'm sure you got it all right! Let's get to these physical exams, I've got girls to impress!" I found myself laughing at my brothers change in attitude. But that was the reason why I respected him, and loved him all the same. He always knew what to say to encourage me or cheer me up. That's why, when the time comes, I'll protect you, Onii-sama.

The first physical test was a simple stamina test. It would appear there were also club heads over-looking the exams, to scout out anyone for their clubs. I had already done about 40 laps on the Bleep test - a 20 metre shuttle run in which you must reach the opposite side before the Bleep sound played by a stopwatch or other such device -, and I wasn't even winded. It's all thanks to the training I've done over the years. The only people left running were myself, Onii-sama and Yuuto Kiba. I could see that Kiba-san was beginning to breath erratically, but I knew this was an act. The very moment I set foot into this school, I could sense the oddities known as supernatural beings. AKA, Devils. We kept doing the laps, and we were now at 125, I felt myself beginning to need to take in more air and stopped there. To which Kiba-san and Onii-sama also stopped as well. Both of them were panting hard, Issei because he had neglected training his body everyday like I did, and Kiba because he was acting. With that we took off to the next, which was high jumping.

There was a bar set and that even if a little of your body touched the bar, it would fall and that would be the end of your test. Needless to say, the final people doing it were myself, Onii-sama and Kiba-san. However, Onii-sama had just dropped out on the third highest setting. Despite not training his body everyday, I had made a habit to force Onii-sama into training, so he was at least somewhat fit and muscled. It was now down to me and Kiba-san, the highest setting of the bar. Kiba had been taking running starts the entire time whilst I only took one step before I jumped. First up on the highest setting was Kiba-san. Taking his run, he leaped into the air but unfortunately hit the bar and that was recorded as his limit. As for myself, I felt no need to fake it like that. The bar was put back in place, and like always, I took one step before leaping into the air, just over the bar so I didn't hit it. Everyone was deeply surprised, because that was meant to be cleared by someone who was running yet I did it standing. I'm pretty sure I just beat the world record for the men's standing High Jump.

Moving on from that, we were now doing some weight lifting, and once again, myself, Onii-sama and Kiba-san were there again. But this time I could see that Kiba wasn't faking acting lifting these heavier weights. I knew he was more of a technical and speedy fighter after all. The rest of the tests continued in this fashion until it came to the final one, it tested striking strength. There was a punching machine that was used, and showed a number. Most of the average students got about a 100 or so rating on it. The tougher students who had some form of martial arts training placed in the 900's. Now it was down to me, my brother and Kiba-san again.

Onii-sama was the first one up. He settled himself into a stance that had allowed for maximum body movement, which in turn allowed him to put his full body behind his strike. As gave out a battle cry that sounded like "Huahh!" as he struck the machine. Many of the students were shocked to see his score easily pass 900, it kept climbing until it 2400. Which shocked everyone, except myself. Even the devil beside me seemed surprised about it. Despite appearances, Issei would be considered super-human because of the training we were put through by our martial arts instructors who were in actual fact supernatural beings, but that's a story for a different time. I could hear many of the girls fawning over my brothers strength that he displayed, and he replied in kind with a big goofy grin and a blush. Next up was Kiba-san. Despite him not being a brawler type fighter, he still hit pretty hard, getting a 2000 on the punching machine. Then finally it was my turn.

I walked up the punching machine, a pregnant pause in the conversations of people around me. It would appear that people wanted to see if I could top this like I topped every other physical test. I mean not to be arrogant when I say this, but they will not be disapointed. I slip into the same stance Issei did, but focused the Power of Void into my right my fist, where my Mark of the King was. After gathering an approximate 1% of my Void Power, my fist uncoiled itself from my body, and sought release on the punching machine. Twisting my body, putting all my weight behind my punch my fist connected with the machine, and everyone watched in wonder as the score on it easily went past 2400, higher than Onii-sama's. The score kept on climbing and climbing until it hit the limit of 9999.

The entire gymnasium was silent at the score I had just gotten. It was like that for a minute, before the club heads all came dashing towards me, their mouths practically salivating at the thought of recruiting me.

I squeaked out a 'help me' amidst the Sea of bodies that threatened to drown me.

* * *

Once that was done, we got changed into our school uniform's again, just in time for Lunch to begin. The students rushed out of their classes, eager to meet up with their friends and talk. I myself was looking for the stairs to go up to the roof, until I heard someone singing. The words were very, very familiar to someone like myself, who doesn't belong here. All that meant for me, was one thing, I had to find the owner of that voice, because it sounded exactly like Inori from the anime Guilty Crown. I rushed, bento in hand, towards the roof, my feet carrying me up the stairs like a bullet, until I threw open the door of the roof.

In front of me, was that head of pink hair I saw before, that my gut feeling was telling me to chase, to find and reunite with. Her hair went down to her shoulder blades and was done in two pigtails, the ends of her hair becoming a shade of hot pink. She had a red clip in her hair like she always had, as well as the Kuou Academy Uniform on. As I stood there, marveling at her appearance, I felt my brain being… filled, with memories, memories that weren't my own, yet were mine. Memories of my time with Inori, Gai and all the others of The Funeral Parlour. Then ruling over the remnants of those who were trapped inside Tokyo. And then, finally, when I had to save Inori from becoming Mana, and in turn saved the world. Tears came to my eyes, as the final memory of myself and Inori together in person came to me. We were both at the top of the GHQ, Inori herself was almost fully crystallized from transforming into Mana. I remember, taking everyone's Void's, taking the Apocalypse Virus, the Cancer, away from everyone. I remember when my body was covered in the crystal form of the Apocalypse Virus, ready to move on to the afterlife with my beloved.

I took the Cat Cradle from her, in the space we shared together. And then, everything went black. I have no visual memories after that, but I do remember all the events in life I celebrated after. But most importantly, I remember Inori.

By the time my memories came back to me, I stood there, tears flowing down my face as Inori finished her song. She turned around to me, a small gentle smile on her delicate face, like she'd been expecting my arrival. She must have been, after all, it seemed like I was the only to hear her song, Inori's Song. As we both looked at each other, I just couldn't help but embrace the feelings within me. Despite this being my first meeting Inori in person, the memories of my life as Ouma Shu, the feelings I gained from that, seemed to sync with my current person, becoming my own feelings. I couldn't help but feel conflicted, these were my feelings, yet they were also not my own.

"Shu." Inori's gentle and melodious voice spoke my name, that sent shivers down my spine. It had been so long since she spoke my name, it had been so long since she spoke to me. I started walking towards my beloved, the pounding in my chest becoming louder as I got closer to her. I couldn't stop the melancholic smile that was on my face at the sight of being able to be with her again, to touch her, to love her, to kiss her. I now stood directly in front of Inori, towering over as I was taller than my previous life.

I lowered my face towards her, our lips a centimetre apart from touching. I smiled as I spoke to her.  
"Inori." My voice filled with so much of my love her, all before I claimed those tender pink lips with my own.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Been into some DxD fics, and this prospect interested me. Trying out this writing in first-person perspective thing, so keep that in mind if it seems very bad (It probably is) This has been sitting on my Hard Drive for a good 2 months now, and I really can't think of anyway I want to add on to this, so I'll just post it.**

 **Review and all that jazz, just remember, be critical and not an ass.**


End file.
